Overcoming Barriers
by CrimsonFireLord
Summary: An intimate moment between a once strong believer in Yevon and an Al Bhed girl. [This is a lemon, so make lemonade]


**Macalania Lake**

Wakka sat on the ground a couple of miles away from the lake. He sighed and replayed the events in his head. He called Rikku a 'heathen' minutes before she had to witness her family being killed and her home blown to bits, and before that he told her whatever the Al Bhed had gotten from Yevon was what they deserved. Of all the times he vocalized his bigoted views of the world, that had to have been the worst. Especially when he was starting to admit to himself that he had strong feelings for her. Feelings he hadn't felt since another particular woman had rejected him. He wished that he'd swallowed his pride and embraced her when he had the chance. Though it was highly unlikely the attraction he had for her was mutual, it was tearing his brain apart to know how she felt. Apologizing was something that'd never come easy to him, but it had to be done.

He stood up and decided to seek her out. The forest was gleaming and the night was young as Rikku sat on the enormous and wide branch of a tall tree, counting the butterflies as they passed by. Wakka could've stood behind her for hours, drooling over her caramel colored skin as the pale light of the moon glazed over it, and her slender figure as she swayed her legs back and forth, and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Pretty..." Rikku said, gazing at the full moon. "I never noticed how big the moon was over here."

She thought she was talking to herself and jumped when she felt the branch shift slightly as Wakka sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi, Wakka," she said. "Why'd you come over here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Look, Rikku, I… got something to say to you... I just don't know how to put it..."

She turned around and sat on her knees while he searched through his mind for the words. As hurt as she had been by his racist remarks, she had to admit he looked remarkably adorable as he fidgeted anxiously while he dug through his mind for the words. She found herself thinking of him in that way since she'd laid eyes on him.

"I'm sorry, ya?" he said. Her eyes opened wide. "Sorry I… said those things to you. I didn't mean it... I mean, I did mean it then, but I didn't realize..."

"Oh, well..." she stumbled on her words as she felt her face become warm and her cheeks shifted to a red hue. "It's okay, I forgive you. I'm kinda used to it, but... you know, you didn't have to be so mean..."

She nudged his arm with her elbow, trying to play it off as a tease.

"I know. Should've just kept my big mouth shut..."

"But I like your big mouth, sometimes," she said. "Like when you say nice things, and try to make me feel better."

"Hehe, even what I said about festival fireworks?"

She giggled. "Now _that_ , I wanted to kick you in the balls for."

He hung his head in shame.

"But hey, you tried, and that's all there is to it."

Wakka nodded and as he was gaining the courage to make that leap and confess, Rikku took the time to admire how the glow of the moon reflected off his smooth, tan skin and his biceps. She had to stop herself from running her hands along his muscles and feeling his hard abs. She'd been interested in another male before, specifically one that was already taken, but this man seemed to have much more to offer in terms of his physique. Who knows what he'd been hiding underneath the layer of thick fabric of his pants? She couldn't help but fall under the spell of his dreamy brown eyes and his rich, deep voice.

"There's another thing, too," he said.

She snapped out of her daze. "What is it?"

"I uh... I..."

 _Come on, just say it!_ He thought.

"Yeah?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I... I got feelings for you, ya?" he finally responded. "You know, _those_ feelings. I wanna be with you, Rikku, and I know I gotta focus on being a guardian and taking care of Yuna and all, but I can't help it."

 _WHAAAT?_ She thought. She didn't know what to say, or do. In her two years of agonizing adolescence, no boy she'd ever taken a liking to had gotten even close to returning the feelings. She didn't think it was possible for her. After all, she was young and inexperienced. She sat frozen on her throbbing knees as Wakka took her silence to heart and sighed in disappointment. The damage was done and he knew it was a long shot that she would have any interest in his close-minded self. Like she said, he tried and that was all that mattered.

"Well, that's all I gotta say," he was about to stand and drag himself down the tree. "See ya..."

She pulled him back down, crawled up to him and kissed him. His eyes shot open and it wasn't even a second later until she was in between his legs and on her knees as her lips hungrily devoured his. She broke their kiss and pressed her forehead against his blue bandana, panting heavily.

"I like you too, Wakka," she said. "A _lot_."

She positioned herself on his lap as their mouths connected again and she bit and tugged on his lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his torso and moaned into the kiss. He lowered himself onto his back as her lips never left his and he felt the light weight of her body against him. His hands smoothed over her back, unfortunately kept hidden by her shirt. After a while, she sat up atop of him and his hands started unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts. She eyed him nervously as she felt the hard bulge beneath his pants pressing against her crotch.

 _He wants me…_

She felt her heart accelerate and that area of hers become wet.

 _Holy crap, this is actually happening! I hope he's not disappointed..._

She took initiative to remove her uncomfortable shirt and Wakka studied the yellow bra hugging her breasts. Rikku had oftentimes felt insecure about her underdeveloped body, but the way that his eyes stayed glued to her chest made that feeling wither away.

"Do you... like what you see?" she asked him.

"Oh, hell yeah," he said. He couldn't wait any longer and suddenly his hands were on them, and he kneaded and squeezed. She started undoing the fastenings on his top. He pulled her body back against him and kissed her, their tongues wrestling. He skillfully unhooked her bra with one hand and his lips were on her breast in seconds. He nipped and ran his tongue along her hardened nipple and his hand continued to massage the other. Rikku felt electricity flowing through her body and she moaned at the new feelings. He took off his armguards and his glove and she repeated the action with her own armor. He pulled her up on his lap and started kissing her neck. She gripped his shoulders and goosebumps appeared on her skin as she felt his bare chest against hers. The breeze chilled her topless body and she pulled his warm body closer to hers. His fingertips traced her shoulder blades and hers did the same over the scars on his back. He winced when she ran them over the more recent ones.

"Do those still hurt?"

"Yeah, but I've been through worse." He grinned at her and planted kissed on her shoulder. He bit and sucked a small part of her neck and he was careful not to leave too noticeable of a mark.

She slipped her shoes off and dropped them a few feet underneath the branch. He gently laid her on her back and hastily removed her bottoms, both shorts and the matching yellow panties. He spread her legs apart slowly. Her face turned the same shade of red as Lulu's eyes and she didn't have time to react before his head disappeared in between her legs. She gripped his hair as she felt his tongue move, jolts of pleasure running through her body.

 _Oh... I don't wanna wait, Wakka. Just take me right here, right now._

She kept her thoughts to herself as she moved her hips upward and pulled on his hair. Wakka sat up straight and licked his lips seductively. When she heard the buckle on his belt, she turned her head up slightly and her eyes grew as she watched him undo his pants. She turned her head away from his gaze as she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise. He noticed she seemed more anxious than before and hoped he wasn't scaring her in any way.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I... nothing, it's just that... I've never... you know..."

Wakka gently stroked her cheek and gave her a sweet smile.

"We don't have to, if you don't wanna," he said.

"I want to," she said. "I really, really want to. I'm just... nervous, you know?"

"I promise I'll be gentle," he said. "If you wanna stop, tell me, okay?"

She nodded and pulled his hand up to her lips and softly kissed it. He massaged his hardened shaft with one hand and licked his other palm, using his spit as lubricant. He lined himself with her entrance and placed both of his arms on either side of her head. She shivered as she felt his breath on her.

"Take me, Wakka..." she said as her thighs were on his hips.

He groaned as he immersed himself within her wetness, and she felt him filling the empty spot all the way down to his hilt. Rikku responded with a strained cry as she felt slight pain. He moved slowly and gently as he promised and she felt the pain being slowly replaced with pure pleasure, something she used to only make herself feel. Her nails dug into his back and his pace quickened. Her legs squeezed his waist and her cries became louder.

"Oh, yes..." she moaned.

His hand gripped her breast and the other held his body above hers. Rikku was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and she shifted her focus to his necklace bouncing against his chest. She begged him to thrust harder and as he obeyed, his volume increased.

"Rikku..."

He felt the heat become much more intense below his stomach. She was nearly screaming as she felt herself reaching her climax. She felt drops of sweat drip from his body onto her breasts, and he lifted himself up slightly as he thrusted hard and fast. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and his eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched as he finally released inside of her. She cried out and felt like an explosion went off inside.

 _This is the kind of spark I like,_ she thought.

Both panted heavily as they locked eyes with each other, smiling wide at this new experience. She ran her hand over his stubbled face and he lowered himself to kiss her. After a couple of seconds, he withdrew from her and started redressing himself. She felt his essence running along the inside of her thighs as she sat up. He returned her underwear with a slight blush across his cheeks, causing her to laugh softly.

"We should... do that again, ya?" Wakka said, still breathless.

"We will," she said to him. "Promise."

"I'm glad," he smiled at her.

They returned to the camp hand-in-hand and Rikku saw that Tidus and Yuna were also shyly blushing after they came back from doing Yevon-knows-what. The couple didn't let go of each other's hands fast enough before Rikku could notice, and she smiled to herself.

 _There's definitely something about this place,_ she thought.


End file.
